Xvx-ooo Gurdolin
|image=Gurdolin_Side_View.png;Front Gurdolin Rear.png;Rear MSAG38 GURDOLIN (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gurdolin グルドリン |designation=xvx-ooo |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~46~47 |manufacturer=Vagan, |operator=Vagan, |pilot=Godom Tyneham |height=11.5 |emptyweight=185.0 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in main body with 360° monitor display |armaments=Beam Scraper |SpecEquip=Anti-beam Coating }}The xvx-ooo Gurdolin ' is a Vagan mobile suit from the ''Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Godom Tyneham. Technology & Combat Characteristics The '''xvx-ooo Gurdolin is a prototype mobile suit and is the best example of the implementation of the "S&S" (Simplification & Streamlining) plan, a plan that pursues simplification of components, assembly, and efficient maintenance work, as a component of its design process. Specialized for assault missions, the unfinished Gurdolin's only weapon is the beam scraper, a cone-shaped device on the front that can generate a spinning cone of beam energy. This 'beam drill' can be used for melee combat, to deflect or block incoming attacks, or launch as a powerful projectile. When needed, the Gurdolin can also use its larger than normal arms to rip apart opposing mobile suits or crush them with pure brute force. These arms are just an option part and can be replaced by other equipment depending on the situation. Additionally, the Gurdolin has anti-beam coating and its egg-shaped main body also helps to further reduce damage from enemy's attacks. Both features allow it to survive several hits from a RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom's beam cannon without sustaining too much damage. Outside of its various strengths, the Gurdolin has a number of weaknesses. For instance, despite its powerful acceleration thanks to its large thrusters, the Gurdolin's maneuverability is relatively poor. It also has a limited set of movement patterns, making it somewhat predictable after some observations. Finally, its beam scraper cannot be used in quick succession, giving enemies an opportunity to attack after its been fired. Armaments ;*Beam Scraper :A green cone-shaped device located on the front of the machine, it generates a spinning cone of beam energy from its tip. This 'beam drill' can be used as a melee weapon, to deflect or block incoming enemy attacks, or fired as a large projectile that can destroy multiple enemy mobile suit in one shot. A weakness of the beam scraper is that it cannot fire consecutive shots, giving opponents a moment of opportunity. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-beam Coating :A special coating on the Gurdolin's body that helps to negate beam attacks to a certain extent. History For the history of Gurdolin, please go to Godom Tyneham's page Variants ;*Gurdolin L ;*Heather Gurdolin ;*ovm-pp Golden Gurdolin Perfect Gallery Gurdolin_InFo_Sheet.png Guldorin.jpg Guldorin Beam Scraper.jpg Guldorin BV.jpg gunageep47 (14).jpg Shaldoll Kai and Gurdolin.jpg gunageep47 (16).jpg gunageep47 (32).jpg gunageep47 (30).jpg Gurdolin Carddass.jpg Img gurdrin.jpg Gurdolin.png|Gurdolin variants from the PSP game References AGE1G - GhirargaCGurdolinJilsbain.jpg|Gurdolin w/ Jilsbain, Ghirarga Custom and AGE-1G Notes & Trivia *Despite having what looks like the Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber of most Vagan mobile suits on its palms, the Gurdolin is stated to be armed only with the Beam Scraper in most, if not all, published sources. External links *xvm-gtc Gurdolin on MAHQ.net